Porcelain Doll
by Misery's Valentine
Summary: From the beginning to the end, Wuya has never had the life of a normal girl. Betrayals, infidelities, lost loves, certain witchburning fathers, and you can't forget her downfall. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

* * *

A doll. That's what I am.

A porcelain doll. A doll that everyone thinks will break if allowed to have any freedom.

Everyone thinks I am just a fragile little doll, just there to look pretty and to marry into a wealthy family.

Nobody would ever think that this doll could inflict pain or misery.

Nobody would ever think that this doll could talk.

But, that's what I am. I cannot make the people see otherwise.

So I act like a doll.

I wait for my opportunity to get out of this life.

I am a doll.

That will be my advantage.

A doll.

Nothing but a fragile china doll.

* * *

Hahaha! Yet another story by me! 


	2. Chapter 1

Edited: Nov. 18, 2006.

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

* * *

I feel something; it's like goose bumps running up and down my arms. I look in front of me and see flames. Flames surrounding me. I look again and see the flames around someone else. She is familiar to me, but I do not know who she is. She looks at me with pride in her eyes. I realize in horror that she is being burned at the stake, what the townspeople do to convicted witches. 

She does not look, or rather feel like a witch to me. It may seem weird, but I've always had this gift. I always could sense what people were feeling. I don't feel anything witchy from this woman, but I feel love. She smiles sadly at me and looks behind me. I turn around and look at a young man holding a torch. She must be in love with him, but he is killing her. The man seems familiar to me as well, but I cannot see his face. I hear the woman let out a deafening scream.

I am in the present time now, having dinner with my father.

"So, Hanson, how many witches have we '_saved_'? I think it is about five in the last twenty or so years."

Her scream pulled me out of that daydream. I remember I was having dinner with my father and one of his loyal guards. Hanson, I think.

"I believe it was five, sir." Hanson said knowingly, obviously kissing up to my father. He catches me staring at him and winks at me. I look at my father, with a disgusted look on my face. Hanson always tried to flirt with me, but I know he has bedded plenty of women from town. I'm surprised he hasn't asked my father for my hand in marriage.

"I believed it so." My father answers. I have always respected my father. He has always let me go to town and go wherever I wanted to go. But he has the ability to believe me weak and defenseless. He always sends a few dozen guards with me, but I always slip away.

The rest of the dinner, my father and Hanson chat about town matters and such for my father is the wealthy lord of this area, and it is up to him to take care of the town and its people.

"Excuse me," I briefly interupt my father.

"Yes, my darling Wuya?" I flinch as I hear him say my name after that 'vision' I had.

"May I go to my room now? Dinner is through and I do not wish to hear your talk about current events." I pull off an innocent girl act.

He pauses for a moment and I feel sorrow and regret for a moment from my father. "Yes, you are excused."

I stand up and let the servants take my plate. As I leave the room, I feel lust and desire. I feel Hanson's eyes on me.

I enter my room, my domain. I look at myself in the new mirror my father purchased for me for my sixteenth birthday. I look at a strand of my hair. I have always hated my blonde hair, ever since I once snuck into a bar and heard a man ask another if he preferred blondes or brunettes. I have always wanted red hair, like my mother's. My father said my mother had blonde hair, but I heard from my nursemaid that she had long red hair.

'And deep green eyes, too. The kind you look into and you know everything about her.' The words of my nursemaid flow through my mind. 'Why isn't she with me?' I had once asked. 'But she is. Don't you see, Wuya? She is always with you.' Her words spoke. I watched my blue eyes from the mirror. They say nothing about me. I try to remember what happened to her, my nursemaid. I remember telling my father what she told me, and that's it. The next day, she was gone.

I am interrupted from my mirror as I hear something from my balcony. As I step out, I look down at the ground and notice it's my best friend Mary throwing rocks.

"What is it?" I whisper, but loud enough for her to hear.

"They caught another witch." She whispers to me.

I'm struck with surprise. "_What_?"

"It's Anna. They're going to question her and then burn her at the stake." Burn her at the stake? I am reminded of my vision, and I wince.

"Poor girl. She was never involved with witches, I can tell you that." I tell Mary.

She looks at me thoughtfully. "Do you think you can convince your father to let her go? He _is_ in charge of this."

"Maybe, but I don't usually talk to him about these things. But I'll try for her." I say confidently.

"Good luck." With that, Mary snuck out of the garden. I sit on a bench, reality hitting me.

_How could I convince my father that Anna wasn't a witch?

* * *

_

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Akiko142**: The doll is revealed to be Wuya. Surprised?

**Hanbags**: Jack? That's a twist I would do, but I didn't do this time.

**sentimentalvalue**: I wrote this to explain Wuya's past.

**animeang3l7**: Wuya, of course.

Any critisms about my writing? Please leave a comment, because I would like to improve my writing. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Nearly a year after my last update, I appologize for the delay. I hope to get the next chapter up within a month. Trust me, it's worth the wait. ;)

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

As I descended down the stairs to speak with my father, another vision pulled me back into my mind. I felt pain from the fall for a brief second before the vision took over my senses.

It was the same girl…

It was suddenly nighttime. I had to squint my eyes to see in the darkness. There were tall trees everywhere but in the small field where I stood. I realized that I was in the forest outside of town. I saw the girl in the middle of the field.

She was embracing someone. She didn't want to let go, it appeared. I realized that she was embracing a boy. I watched them let go of each other. I couldn't see his face, but I figured that he was the same person as the man from my last vision, just older. These two were in love. I saw them kiss before I was abruptly broken off from my vision.

"Are you alright, Miss?" I found myself looking up at the frightened face of the new maid, Mei.

I noticed, painfully, that I was on the ground. I had fallen from the stairs while I had my vision. Most of it, anyway. My body was sore, and my mind throbbed from being cut off from the vision too quickly.

"Miss?" Mei asked once more. Her worry was growing. I hadn't realized she was still there.

"I'm f-"

"Wuya!" My father interrupted me. He rushed to my side. "Wuya, dear. Are you hurt?" Hanson stood at the doorway, intrigue and a little bit of concern covering his arrogant face.

"I'm fine." I answered.

Hanson gave me a smile, as if I were with him, I wouldn't have fallen on my face. The pervert. I cringed as I realized I was staring.

"What happened?" My father asked Mei, as if I were too hurt to answer.

"She fell down the steps, sir." Mei obediently replied as I helped myself off the floor.

"Are you ill?" My father asked me, this time.

"I was just having a clumsy moment." I quickly answered. Hey, it is true.

I must have stuttered, for I sensed disbelief, especially from the doorway.

"I want you to rest anyway, to be safe." My father basically ordered me. Something else was on his mind, and I know it was the trial.

"I'm fine, Father. It was just a small fall." I tried to reassure him, but it was not working.

"Nonetheless, you are to rest. Mei?" Mei perked up. Apparently she had been distracted by a certain pervert. I felt lust and desire, and not from Hanson. Sick.

"Yes, master?" She quickly answered.

"Please take my daughter up to her room so she may rest. I must finish my business with Hanson." Upon hearing his name, I immediately looked back at him. He reminds me of-

"Come, Miss Wuya." Mei pulled my arm with a little more force than necessary and practically dragged me up the stairs.

As I lay on my bed that evening, I tried to get that vision again. Mei had interrupted me before it finished. It's no use. I rarely ever have the same vision twice, and I couldn't force one.

The boy had confused me. It was obvious he loved the girl, but why did he participate in her death? Unless she was a convicted witch… Of course! Wait, a convicted witch?

Anna! I was too distracted by my vision to remember what I was going to talk to my father about.

I hurried out of my room. I tried to go quickly down the stairs, but the memory of falling down earlier this evening was still too fresh in my mind. I headed to my father's office. I sensed stress among other emotions.

"Father?" I said as I opened the door. My father was writing a letter. Scratch that, the letter was complete. He was signing his name. I stared behind him at the portrait of a young scarlet haired lady.

"Yes, Wuya?" I looked at my father. He was sealing the letter with his insignia. He looked at me. "Well?"

"You know of the trial going on in a few days, right?" I sensed my father's worry. He paused at what he was doing. He hid his worry well, but there's too much to hide. I could barely breathe at the amount.

"Yes. I um, I authorized it." I barely heard him, but he was hesitant. What was my father worried about? It was so strong, I could feel his heartbeat as well as his thoughts, which was strange for me.

**THUMP**! _I wonder if she knows…_

**THUMP**! _I hope she doesn't realized…_

**THUMP**! _If she finds out…_

There's too much chaos. I couldn't figure out what my father was thinking. He was interrupting his own thoughts.

**THUMP**! _She can't possibly know…_

**THUMP**! _It's impossible!_

**THUMP**! _Unless she's like…_

"Wuya?" I barely focused back to my father and tried not to on his thoughts. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine, Father." When could I lie so well? "I wanted to talk to you about Anna." His worry decreased a bit, but it rose again. Higher, this time.

"Yes?" His heartbeat was still quick.

I took a deep breath. "Why can't you just let her go, Father?" I hear him sigh. It sounded too much like a breath of relief. "She's not a witch, she's a close friend of mine and-"

"Wuya, I will not have this conversation with you." It took me a few seconds to react. I knew he didn't mean to but he had hurt me by how blunt he was.

"She's my friend!" I tried to convince him. I somehow knew I couldn't.

"Wuya, she has witnesses of her crimes and that _she,_" I distinctly heard _and_ felt the venom and hate on 'she', "is a witch." He believed it. "I strongly suggest you find new friends." I knew I wouldn't be able to convince him. His feelings on this were just too strong. I bit my lip. I failed Anna.

"Thank you for your time, Father." I promptly left the room. I didn't want my father to see the rivers that were streaming down my face.

Before I left, I distinctly heard something from my father's thoughts: _Better that she's away from them anyway. _

I rushed back to my room. I failed Anna. She was going to die. I heard knocks on my balcony. I wiped my tears. It's one of the girls, I told myself as I felt a great amount of hope, which I had none at the moment. It's Julie. Her big, brown eyes told me I wasn't wrong about her feelings.

"Well?" She whispered loud enough for me to hear. She must not have noticed my bloodshot eyes.

"I couldn't…" I watched the hope fade into disappointment. And disappointment into anger.

"Didn't you try?" She almost yelled. Tears flowed freely down her face. If only she knew what I felt with my father.

I couldn't answer. I watched her storm off.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to no one. I failed her. My father had made his decision, as cruel as it was.

Julie and Anna's relationship was more than _friendly_. No one but our circle of friends knew. Julie had no interest in boys, but pretended to be interested in the boy living close to her parents' house, so they wouldn't be worried.

I failed them. I fell asleep that night with tears in my eyes.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, but I don't think I can answer them individually anymore. One that made me smile was the comment about her witch-burning father. I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP. I also am trying to improve my writing. I've even taken a writing class in school, lol.

I would also like to hear any comments and critique.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for not having this up sooner, I did actually get this all typed up before March, but the disk I saved it on got messed up. I got so mad because a lot of stuff I didn't put in my notebook draft of this chapter was in there, but it got all messed up and unreadable. I managed to rewrite, and I like this draft better. In the other one, Wuya doesn't, well, you'll find out.

More good news: I got my own computer, so now it'll be easier for me to post chapters.

Remember kids, Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

And warning: there is **some** mature themes in here. I don't recommend it if you're under 13.

* * *

I wasn't like Julie and Anna. I was interested in the opposite sex. Sadly, the males that happened to be around were boys, and way too immature.

I had loved one boy in my entire life. It was that kind of love that broke your knees and made you feel like laughing up your insides. I knew he loved me too. It happened only a few years ago. I was foolish and young, and he was tanned and a farmer's son. In my father's book, that was a big no-no. Our relationship didn't last long however, he was only in town for a couple of weeks to visit his distant relatives. His face still manages to find itself in my thoughts sometimes. I would never forget someone I loved.

However, I did not love Hanson. I thought he was a perverted pig, who did nothing but treat women like whores and kiss up to my father. And I was about to marry him.

Hanson had asked my father for my hand in marriage. My father accepted for me. After Hanson had left that day, my father told me I would grow to love my future husband. How wrong he was.

Hanson later told me he loved me. Pigshit. He was only interested in me because he wanted to see if I was as good as any of the women he's treated as whores. He only wanted to be closer to my father, and perhaps one day, take my father's status as the lord of the area.

I screamed no when my father told me. I still said it. **No!**

But it wasn't for young ladies to decide what happened in their lives. It was for their fathers. I absolutely hated this rule. I didn't want to get married to Hanson. I didn't want to give him my innocence. I didn't want to bear his children. I didn't want him! But my father was adamant. Like he was with Anna…

I had refused to go and witness her death. I couldn't bear to see one of my dearest friends slip away slowly. Knowing myself, I would've probably felt her pain as well. I couldn't bear to watch and hear the crowd cheering as another 'guilty witch' had killed. I would have probably felt their emotions as well, and it would have made my hatred for the townsfolk grow stronger. There was no telling what I would've done if I went. I didn't want to feel anything. Too bad you don't always get what you want.

I knew Anna was going to die that day. No matter how many times I fought with my father over it, he wanted the convicted witch's blood to be spilt. I knew if I had tried harder, I could have saved Anna. But I failed her.

Hanson took my hand before he left. He told me he was the one to catch Anna and arrest her. He told me he would have done anything to protect me, so he said. He kissed my hand and left. I vomited when he walked out of the door.

I felt Anna. I felt her fear. I felt her love. She wasn't a witch. She was far from one. The people were mistaken. I felt her thoughts as they lit the flames. I felt the scorching heat. I felt the crowd cheering for her death. I felt… I felt fire. Fire! I was on fire!

Suddenly, my hands were bound up behind me. I was tied up to a wooden stake. Oh no. They thought I was a witch! They were going to kill me!

I watched the flames spread around the overabundant wood at my feet. Oh no.

'Help me!' I screamed, yet no one paid attention. Did they even hear me?

The only thing that kept me from thrashing around was this strange sense of… determination? Knowledge filled my thoughts immediately. Anna wasn't a witch! She was protecting Julie. Julie was the witch. I searched for the familiar face among the frenzied crowd. The only miserable face stood out. Julie…

She looked at me. She wept for me. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' Julie repeated in her mind. She chanted it like a mantra.

It all made sense now. The boy Julie had pretended to have an interest in had raped her. Anna was only protecting her lover and her baby.

The flames became too much. I felt myself start to slip. Too much… I hadn't noticed when I blacked out.

I didn't expect to wake up. I thought I had died. I woke up in my room. Which was strange, because the last thing I remembered was… Oh no.

Mei chose this opportune moment to walk in with a tray of tea. She saw my confused eyes and rushed to my side. The tray had been dropped in her haste.

"Miss! Are you all right?" She was genuinely concerned, which surprised me. She wasn't one to care for my well being.

"Um, I'm fine. I just don't feel well today, I guess." I watched her nod solemnly. She obviously thought I was one of those people who were ill all the time. That surprised me too. I had once thought I couldn't read thoughts, strictly emotions. I had assumed that experience with my father and his views and feelings forced me to become a mind reader.

"I'll leave you alone for now." Mei said softly. She quickly and quietly picked up the discarded tray and tea cups, settling to come back later to clean the tea.

I started to think about my abilities, both old and new. Abilities that no one else had. Did they make me a witch? After all, it was widely known that witches used magic and strange powers mortals couldn't even comprehend. Would anyone ever find about me? Would they think I was a witch? Would I get burned at the stake again? I shuddered at the memory. Anna was dead, and I had experienced her death, firsthand.

As more questions flared through my mind, I felt a great deal of loss and sadness, even more so than normal. Julie. I hurried to my balcony. Then I felt it. Disgust and hate. She was blaming me.

"Julie," I started, but she interrupted.

"Anna's dead." She told me bitterly. The imaginary burns throbbed. Hatred slowly grew.

"I know, I-"

"It's all your fault!" She cried at me. She placed an involuntary hand on her stomach. "You let her die!"

I thanked whatever divine entity out there because my father wasn't home to hear this conversation. The maids would probably hear bits, but the most it would do was fuel more gossip.

"I know, Julie. I know. I let her die. But I know more than that." I watched her eyebrow furrow in confusion. I continued.

"I know why Anna died. I know why she protected you. I know about your baby. I know," Her brown eyes stared in shock and her jaw dropped. I took this opportunity to climb down the ivy. "I know what you really are." I whispered as I stood in front of her.

She was confused. A million possibilities flashed through her mind, but I guess she decided to trust me. That or my eyes looked too haunted.

"H-how…?" She stuttered out. She was thinking about other witches. I took a breath.

"I have these abilities. I can feel what people are feeling and I guess now I can hear their thoughts, too." I whispered. She thought about it.

'Are you a witch?' Her thoughts asked me clearly without hesitation.

"I don't know." I quietly replied. She wanted to ask me something else.

"Tomorrow night," she began, "we're going to meet. Most of us." She told me. 'Other witches,' her thoughts spoke. "Come with me."

Shock rolled off me in waves as I deciphered what she asked me. I wanted to accept, but she still blamed me for Anna's death. Even if she didn't, what if someone saw us? I couldn't go through that again, but Julie looked so hopeful…

"Will you?" Her meek voice broke my thoughts.

"Maybe…" I said. She wanted me to come.

"The older ones, maybe, they can help you with…" She paused. She knew not to finish.

"Maybe." I repeated. "I can't let my father see me." She was disappointed a bit.

"If you do want to come, tie a red ribbon to the balcony. If I see it, I'll come and wait for you." With that said and done, she turned to leave. Her thoughts gave me a goodbye.

As I climbed back up the ivy, I thought about the meeting. I wasn't a witch. But would others believe me, if I was caught with witches?

* * *

I'll try to get the next chapter up asap. I'll start typing it up tomorrow. A note to my fans of my other work, Xiaolin Murder is what I'll most likely be working on after this is complete.

An reply to a reviewer, no, Dashi and Chase won't be in this until MUCH later. I don't think Chase will be in it in all in fact. Whoa. How many times did I just use the word 'in'?

Anyway, Dashi will have a big role in the story, once this arc is over. He sorta has a cameo in this chapter ;)

And yes, I intentionally made Wuya different from how she is on the show. This is before she became all evil-y and stuff. You'll see a lot of things to make her go off the deep side. One important thing is in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me. ;)

* * *

_Tears slid down my face. It wasn't supposed to be like this... This wasn't supposed to happen..._

_I saw my father's smiling face. He was smiling at my great _fortune_. He was genuinely happy for me..._

No!

_I slowly died inside with each step I took. I couldn't stop walking. It seemed as though my feet had a mind of their own..._

No!

_I wanted to stop desperately. I would have given or done anything to get out of this predicament. I scratched my arms until they bled._

No!

_I look at Hanson. He's smiling happily, of course._

NO!

_I walked down the aisle in the white wedding dress my father had picked out. _

**NO!**

_With blood running down my arms, I was getting married. To Hanson._

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

I woke up from my nightmare. At least, I hoped. I didn't want it to be vision of the future. I didn't want it to come true. The ring on my finger tells me otherwise. I noticed the scratch marks on my arms.

**NO!**

A glimpse of my nightmare came back to me, and I winced. I must have scratched myself while I was asleep.

I got up from bed to clean my scratches, as they were bleeding. My father wanted to go over some wedding details today, so I got dressed. We've, or should I say _they've_, already decided the wedding was going take place a year from now. A year left of freedom left. I sighed and picked out a dress with long sleeves, to hide my scars. I left my bedroom, and hurried to my father's office.

As soon as I arrive, I noticed that my father was alone. Hanson was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, Wuya." My father greets me. I sense nothing unusual from him today. "You're earlier than your fiancé." He huffed out. Ew. My fiancé. The French must have been taking too much opium when they came up with that word.

"You always say, a man's punctualness is a reflection of his character. It seems that Hanson's character is rather horrid. You wouldn't want me to marry a horrid man, now would you?" My father was amused by what I told him, but he gave me a stern look.

"Nice try, Wuya." I silently curse the devils that put me through this torture. "Hanson will be here soon. Be nice."

My father always thought so highly of Hanson. In fact, Hanson is the bottom. Not at it or in it, he is _it_. He's the lowest you could possibly go. It was then when I felt his presence nearby. He was conversing with Mei. He was telling her not to tell something to anyone, especially not to me or my father. It was with disgust when I realized Hanson had shared a bed with Mei last night. Disgusting. Mei could do a thousands' time better than Hanson. I silently waited for Hanson to arrive.

"Good morning sir." He greeted my father. "Wuya, you look as beautiful as ever." Creep. Mei still had his scent on her. She was thinking about how good he was. He was thinking about how good I will be. He didn't want to wait a year, but my father did insist on it. I fought back the waves of nausea. I placed a fake smile on my lips as I replied.

"Good morning, Hanson dearest. I sense you've had a good night?" I said with complete innocence. His eyes flashed. For a second, he thought I knew. But he realized there was no way for me to know and answered me with a smirk.

"_Very_." Pervert.

"Well, of course you did. You shared a bed with Mei." I stated simply and bluntly. Hanson's jaw dropped. My father jumped out of his seat.

"Wuya! That's not polite! Hanson, I'm sure you-" My father paused. He realized Hanson was speechless.

"Mei!" My father roared. I've never heard him yell that loud. My father was angry at Hanson. I was amused. Mei burst into the room with fear.

"Y-yes, sir?" Mei politely stuttered out. I felt jealousy emancipating from her and I had to cringe.

"Mei," My father repeated softly. Hanson just stood and watched. "Mei, tell me the truth. Did you and Hanson have..." He paused. He didn't know how to phrase it in a proper way, especially with ladies around. "Did you have relations with Hanson?" Mei exchanged a glance with Hanson. She bit her lip.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. Yes, we did." She was not sorry though. She thought it was the best thing she has ever done. Ew.

"That's all I needed to know. Thank you Mei. You are dismissed." Mei bowed respectfully and left the room. I wanted to see how this would end. My father's anger was starting to burst. I started to smile, and got comfortable in my seat.

"Hanson! You are engaged to my daughter! You are meant to prepare for your marriage, not treat my servants as whores!" My father screamed. It was truly a sight to see. Hanson was growing red from embarrassment.

"Yes, sir. I apologize for my behavior." Just like an obedient dog.

My father raised an eyebrow. "And my daughter?" I frowned. Hanson was angry with me for revealing his secret, but not as furious as my father was at him.

"I apologize, Wuya. I swear to you I shall never become unfaithful to you, again." Ew! I wanted so badly to break the engagement.

"Apology accepted, Hanson." _I do not wish to be married to you_!

But all I did was smile. My father was pleased. He wanted me to marry Hanson, even after all this. There must have been a reason why; if any other gentleman had performed what Hanson while engaged to me, he would have been sent far, far away from this town and probably never to be seen again. However, Hanson was not as high and mighty anymore. He knew that, and was angry at me, although he would never show it.

"Very well. We shall continue this another day." My father decided. Hanson was not someone he wanted to deal with right now. Hanson seemed to be mulling something over as he was replying.

"Yes sir." Suck up.

--

I did it. I tied a red ribbon to the railing of my balcony. The ribbon once belonged to my mother.

* * *

Comments/critique appreciated. :D


End file.
